


On the job

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Planetary Spaces [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bell Bassinet, CoCo Carnell, Drabble, Feather Talavera, Goldie Galloway, Humor, Marnie Mellour, Monster - Freeform, Paranormal Investigators, River Runnings, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Some paranormal investigators are sent to face a beast.





	On the job

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while waiting for Steven Universe to start

“Don't engage! Don't!”  
“Too bad.”  
Feather and Marnie popped their heads out from behind the crate, watching Runnings soar right between the beast’s eyes. Marnie pinched the bridge of her nose as Feather watched.

“Um, What in creation is Runnings think she’s doing?” CoCo chirped through the comm link, watching the scenario play out from above alongside Bell and Goldie.   
“Tryin’ ta get herself killed.” Marnie curtly replied.  
“Ah. Yes, ok.  
Why.”  
“Cause she’s an idiot.”

They all watched with bated breath as Runnings stared the beast down.  
“Ey, monster!” She called, grabbing its attention, “I mean you, three-eyes!”

It watched her, curious.

She lifted a fist, unfurled a single finger, pointed it towards the massive creature, and shot a thin stream of freshwater between its eyes.

It, in response, blinked slowly before screaming right in her face, absolutely enraged.

“Huh...thought that would work.”  
It lunged, and she zipped back behind the boxes where Feather and Marnie were hidden. In a rampage, the beast set about destroying everything in sight.

“Question for you, Runnings.” Feather chimed, turning away from the destruction.  
“Yes?”  
“What was that?”  
“A bad plan.”

The crate was crushed by beast, who now stared them down with nothing short of utter hatred. Marnie turned to her, mirroring the same emotion.  
“Ya think?!”

It lunged, and Runnings took to the air with Feather in her arms. Marnie smashed a seed pod on the ground beneath her, leaping on the rapidly growing beanstalk that spiraled from the floor. The came to a stop beside the beam where the other team members sat.

“What exactly did she think that would do?” Bell asked, calling forth a wide pair of bluebird wings.  
“Dunno, but, then again, it's Runnings. Need a lift?”  
CoCo accepted the offer as Bell snatched up Goldie before taking off for the warehouse doors.

Runnings and Feather tumbled onto the lawn in a messy heap a safe distance away.   
“You ok?”  
“Yeah,” Runnings replied, pushing herself into a sitting position “you are harder to carry than you look.”   
“I've been told.”  
Bell and Goldie landed next, albeit much more gracefully.   
“Well, it sure isnt ‘appy ‘bout what’cha did.” Runnings frowned as Feather piped up,  
“Hey, where's Marnie and CoCo?”   
“They’re coming, don't worry.” Bell replied  
Speak of the devil, Marnie and CoCo rocked out a broken window on an oversized pink Hibiscus petal, the bot screaming as they sailed through the air before crashing beside the others.  
“Well, that's one way to do it.” Feather chirped.  
“Marnie, please don't ever do that again” CoCo asked, dusting herself off.”  
“No promises.”

 

They all watched from afar as the building was destroyed from the inside.

“Say, Runnings,” CoCo asked, “what were you trying to do?”  
“It’s an ember feind, water knocks them out.”  
“That ain't what it is” Marnie said.  
A section of the roof collapsed as they watched.  
“Well I know that now!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would absolutely pop my corn. Thanks for reading!


End file.
